The way Home
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Naruto is the one of the toughest gang memmber in the jinchuuriki 9.After he headed home from another fight,he finds this strange light and follows it.All of a sudden hes in this place called Konoha Kingdom?Will he find his way home? Sasunaru lemon later
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Come on this way!", said a Japanese police._

"_He's over here!", said an other police._

'_Kuso! we_'_ll never lose these guys!', thought a running blond. _

_Naruto was running from the police cause he was caught being involve with a gang battle. It wasn't his fault that he was involve. If he wasn't then it would have ruined his reputation of being one of the toughest gang member in the Jinchuuriki 9. He was number 9:The Kyuubi Fox. Him and his friend Gaara got involve with another gang, the Akatsuki. He was battling Pain while Gaara was battling Deidara. They were about to win in till the police got a whiff of this gang war. Now him and Gaara are running so they don't go to prison. _

"_Get back here you hooligans!!", the police called._

"_Hey Gaara how will we get out of this one.", Naruto asked his friend as they were running._

"_Uhhhh…..", Gaara responded as he was thinking. Then he saw an alley that they could hide in. ,"Quick Naruto! In here!". He yelled he ran towards the alley._

"_Quick I think they went strait a head!", the police yelled passing the two Boys while they were hiding._

"_Ha we fooled those dumb asses!", Naruto snickered while coming out of the alley._

"_We?", Gaara asked._

"_Fine you can take the credit for this one Gaara."_

"_So what do we do now Naruto?"_

"_I don't know, we'll probably talk tomorrow with the other members about the fight."_

"_If so then I'm going home."_

"_Wait we can still go out for ramen Gaara."_

"_Nah, I think I'll pass Naruto."_

"_Aw, Come on Gaara!"_

"_See ya later Naruto.", Gaara waved goodbye to his hopeless friend as he was leaving. Naruto started to pout cause he had no money to pay for the ramen that he craved. So he started to head home._

________________________________________________________________________

_Naruto was in his neighborhood, then all of a sudden he saw this light that was coming from this abandon house that was at the corner of his street._

"_What the hell?", Naruto questioned._

_Then, "Naruto.", from the house called. It was the voice of his mother._

"_Kaa-san?!", Naruto yelled._

_He ran into the old house following the voice of his mother that was no longer alive._

"_Naruto….", the voice continued to call for Naruto._

"_Kaa-san!?", Naruto yelled tears coming out of his eyes._

_The voice was coming from the mysterious bright light. Naruto went deeper and deeper into the light searching for his mother. _

"_That's my boy…..", the voice said. _

"_Kaa-san Where are you!?", Naruto asked._

_Then all of a sudden the light got brighter. So bright it stared to burn Naruto's clothes. Naruto opened his eyes a little to see what was going on. _

_He saw his mother. She was smiling at him._

"_Goodbye Naruto.", she said to her son._

"_What the-"_

_Then the light got bright again, so bright you couldn't see a thing._

_______________________________________________________

_Ten minutes passed by. Naruto was finally able to open his eyes. He was on a really nice bed. It wasn't his. That was when he noticed, he was naked!_

"_Prince do you want your to-", A girl with pink hair came through the door and she notice Naruto on the bed then she stated to scream, "Gaa! Intruder!!!"_

_Naruto started to blush and then grabbed the blanked that was on the bed and ran out of the room, while the girl was still screaming. He used the blanket to cover his privet area. While he was running he bumped into a guy then fell to the ground. He looked up and it was a guy with spiky silver hair, a cloth that covered his left eye, and some weird looking clothes._

"_Hm, How'd you get into the Castle my cute intruder." _

'_What the Fuck!!!? Where the hell am I', thought our confused hero._

**TBC**


	2. The Other World

**Chapter 1: The other world **

Naruto was very confused. One minute he was looking for his mother in this strange light, then he ends up in a nice bed that's in a Castel. What was going on. Was he dreaming? If he was someone wake him up.

"Hmmm? What should we do with you?", Said the masked stranger. He looked at Naruto for a minute and then grabbed his hand to help him up., "I know. I'll take you to the Prince. Even though I'd hate to see someone as cute as you get punished.".

"Wait, what did I do wrong!?", Naruto asked.

"Well one you intrude, and two you were naked on the Prince's bed."

Naruto started to blush in a dark red. He didn't mean to be naked on the Prince's bed. He had no idea what was going on!

"Now come with me Blondie.", the masked man command while pulling the confused blond.

______________________________________________________________________

They entered this big room where there were two huge chairs that looked like they were for a king and queen. But Naruto was wrong, When they came closer he saw two boys. One had pale skin with long bangs and in the back a pony-tail tied up his long hair. He was sitting on the chair that was slightly bigger than the other. The other boy had the same shade of pale skin, with also long bangs but in the back it was short and spiky. Both of the boys had onyx eyes and they both had different outfits that looked weird. When we came up to them, the younger looking one looked very pissed-off seeing me rapped in the blanket that I had borrowed.

"Prince Itachi, Prince Sasuke. I bring you the one that's been causing the commotion in the Castel.", the masked man pronounced.

"Thank you Kakashi, Now what are we going to do with you?", Said Itachi

"I want him beheaded! This sick perverted dobe messed up my bed!", yelled Sasuke

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE YOU FUCKING TEME!!!!", yelled Naruto.

"You Dobe!", yelled the Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke. It was just a little mess. Do we really need to behead him for something so little?", said Itachi.

"Ya! Not only that, he dares call his prince a Teme!" yelled Sasuke.

"Little brother you know better. As for you Blond one. You shall serve us for six months as our servant.

Naruto had his jaw hanging down. Six months!? Okay this had to be a dream. Naruto had no time to stay in this strange place for six months! He had to get home to study for that test that was in two weeks or he would always be a junior!

Naruto all of sudden slapped himself, hoping that it would wake him up from this nightmare. The other men just simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey kid are you okay?!", asked Kakashi.

"Huh can't be!?," Everyone raised their eyebrows wondering what he was talking about. Naruto again Slapped himself. "Come on! Wake up damn met!", Naruto yelled.

"Are you mental Dobe?", asked Sasuke.

"No! I'm just trying to wake up!", Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm sorry. But this is no dream.", said Itachi.

Naruto then started to freak out. He was right this wasn't a dream! What was he going to do?

"Kakashi. Please take our new servant to his room, and prepare him for tomorrow.", Itachi command.

"Yes Prince Itachi.", Kakashi bowed. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

"Little Brother.", Itachi said.

"Yes Nii-san?", Sasuke responded.

"Are you really that upset that he was on your bed?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be upset?!"

"Well I saw the way you were looking at him little brother.".

It was true. Sasuke did have some attraction for the blond boy. But he didn't want to share it with his brother, nor the blond boy. So he just ignored these weird feelings.

"Ya right Itachi. Like I'd ever fall for that dobe.", Sasuke replied to his brother.

_________________________________________________________________

"Here's your room Blondie.", Kakashi said to the depressed blond.

"I have a name you know.", Naruto replied to the masked man.

"And what shall that name be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice name. Mines Kakashi and that's all you need to know."

After they entered the room Kakashi gave Naruto folded up clothes.

"Huh? Whats this?" Naruto asked.

"That's your uniform for tomorrow. Now get some sleep, you start first thing in the morning!." yelled Kakashi after he closed the door leaving the Blond in the small room. Naruto looked around the room where he'd be staying in. There were two bunk beds, one on each side. The bunk bed on the bottom left looked like it wasn't being used like the others. So Naruto set the folded clothes that were handed to him there, and he took off the blanket that was covering his privet area. And put on the boxers. Then all of sudden-

"Man, Prince Sasuke can be a pain in the ass.", yelled a man with spiky dark brown hair with a tattoos on each side on his cheek.

"Yes he can be troublesome.", replied a man with light brown hair that had a pony tail where the hair spike up.

"Well Sasuke is just a boy too you know.", said a boy with no emotion on his face. His hair was short and he had pale skin.

They all notice the blond in the middle of putting on his pants.

"Oh so you're the naked blond that was on the prince's bed.", Said the tattoo faced man.

"Were you masturbating on his bed?", asked the pale man.

"N-NO! I JUST ENDED UP THERE FOR SOME RESON!", Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh okay, Ya don't have to have a cow about it. Bye the way names Kiba Inuzuka. And this here is Akamaru.", Kiba said while holding up his dog that appeared out of no were.

"My names Shikamaru Nara, Hopefully your not too troublesome.", yawned Shikamaru.

"And my names Sai, and I'm not very impressed with your penis. It looks so small.", Sai said with a fake smile. The last comment made Naruto angry. So angry he pounced on the pale skin asshole!

"YOU FUCKER! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!", Naruto yelled getting ready to kill Sai.

"You have a small penis."

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD ASSHOLE!!!!!!!", Naruto yelled choking Sai. Kiba and Shikamaru struggle to get the angry blond off the perverted pale man.

They finally got Naruto off of Sai.

"Damn Blondie you got some issues.", Kiba said after pulling the blond off Sai.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, and I won't let anyone get away with making fun of my manhood!"

"Please don't mind Sai. He's just like that.", Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at the pale man that was on the floor and then turned his head away. He didn't like this man _**Sai. **_But he just had to tolerate with the man since he's staying in this strange place for six months.

"So Blondie why don't we show you around after you get dress.", Kiba said.

"Um sure. Why not?", Naruto replied.

_______________________________________________________________

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai were leading Naruto in the big Castel.

"This is the Uchia Kingdom. Two of the Uchia Brothers rule this Kingdom.", Kiba explained.

Naruto had a feeling that they were brothers. But he was wondering why they rule the kingdom and not their parents.

"Um how come their parents don't rule the kingdom?", asked Naruto.

"You don't know?", Shikamaru asked.

"Know what?"

"The King and Queen died when Prince Itachi was thirteen and Prince Sasuke was seven.", Shikamaru explained. Naruto was surprised. Maybe the next time he sees the young prince he should be a little nicer. If he quiets being a teme.

"Okay Blondie there's three rules to being the Prince's servants.", Kiba explained.

"One, you always follow the Princes' orders.", Shikamaru said.

"Two, You never talk back to the Prince.", Kiba said.

"Three, Never fall for the Prince.", Sai said with a husky tone.

Naruto started to blush. He knew that Sai was accusing him for liking the prince cause he was in his bed.

"I WILL NEVER FALL FOR THE TEME FOR A PRINCE!!", Naruto yelled.

Kiba went over to cover Naruto's mouth. Then he looked around to see if any of the female servants were around.

"There's another rule for us guy in this Castel.", Kiba whispered in the blonde's ear.

"What's that?", Naruto mumbled behind Kiba's hand.

"Never say anything bad about ether of the Princes especially Prince Sasuke.", Kiba said while taking his hand off of Naruto's mouth.

"Why? What's so Great about that stupid Prince.",

All of the males shushed Naruto.

"Cause if you do all the female servants will beat you to a pulp.", Shikamaru explained.

"Ya. But Sakura's the worse out of all the girls.", Kiba said.

"One time Sai said that Sasuke acts like a child, Sakura heard him then….. Well lets just say we found out that a man can survive after being thrown out of a three story building.", Shikamaru said.

Naruto then gulped.

"What does this _**Sakura **_look like?", Naruto asked.

"She has pink long hair.", Sai answered.

Naruto then shuddered. He remembered seeing a girl with pink long hair see him on Prince Sasuke's bed. What if she thought that he has a thing for Prince Teme. Naruto the started to shake out of fear. He didn't like the look of this.

"Hey you okay Blondie?", asked Kiba that arched his right eyebrow.

"Y-ya, I'm just fine.", Naruto said nervously.

"Um okay. Anyway lets move on.", Kiba announced.

___________________________________________

They entered a dark room with the only light that came from the opened windows. The wall's color was dark red and the bed had red sheets and on top of it was a black cover. The rest of the room was ether red or black.

"This is Prince Itachi's room. As you can see his favorite colors are Red and Black.", Shikamaru explained.

"I see that.", Naruto replied.

"Okay on to the next room.", Kiba yelled with excitement.

_______________________________________________

When we entered the next Naruto's spine shivered. This was the room that that Sakura chick found him in. Naruto then started to feel dizzy. Before he ran out he didn't notice the color of this large room. Almost every thing was blue. Except for the bed the sheets were white. But there was no blanket. Naruto was thinking that there should be a cover right? But then Naruto remembered the fabric that he took to cover his privet area. He stated to feel dizzy again.

"This is Prince Sasuke's room. The room that you were found in.", Kiba snickered.

"May I asked how you got in there?", Shikamaru asked.

"Ya it's imposable to get in the Castle without the guards catching you.", Kiba said.

"Especially naked.", Sai added.

Naruto blushed. He didn't know what he was gonna say to these guys. But then Naruto thought of a perfect idea.

"You see, I was in the village minding my own business. But then all of a sudden this guy bumped into me, so told him to watch where he was going. But he started to have a cow and threw a fruit at me!", Naruto explained.

"Wow, what a jerk.", Kiba comment.

"Anyway before I could dodge it one of his friends behind me hit me on my head with a pan! So when I woke up I was naked on the Prince's bed."

"Wait how did they get you in there naked?", Shikamaru asked.

"They probably wanted him to get punished.", Kiba suggested.

"That's what I thought when I got caught.", Naruto said.

"I guess that makes sense.", Shikamaru said. But for some reason Shikamaru had this strange feeling that Naruto wasn't telling the truth. But he decided to let it go, since it was to troublesome to think to hard about it.

"Okay lets get going.", Kiba said.

___________________________

They were in a room where there were fancy furniture and the walls had these nice Japanese paintings. And there was a giant chandelier in the middle of the large room.

"This is the ball room. When ever the Princes have a Ball or a special occasion, then we celebrate it in here."

" 'Kay.", Naruto said. He was now getting a little bored with this tour of the Palace.

"Next room."

_______________

It was a long day for Naruto. They had toured every single room in this Palace. Naruto was ready to go to sleep and when he woke up it would have been on his futon in his small apartment that he called home. And that he can go to school, See Gaara and the rest of Jinchuuriki 9, and most of all….Taste the Ramen that he grew to love since he was four. After his thoughts of his home Kiba came through the door to get the blonde ready for dinner.

"Hey Blondie it's time to get ready.", Kiba told the blonde

"Ready for what?", asked Naruto.

"You may not start clean tomorrow, but Kakashi ordered me to tell to put on an apron cause your gonna cook the Prince's meal.", Kiba snickered.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Cooking was no problem when he was in his world but he had no idea what he was gonna cook for the Stuck up prince!

**TBC**

**Authors notes:**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. **


	3. The Prince's Challange

**Chapter Two: The Prince's Challenge **

Naruto was freaking out! This looked like medieval times, when ramen wasn't even invented yet! Yep Naruto Uzumaki was screwed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the royal kitchen look like they were waiting for the blonde. The question is why? Kakashi came right behind the blonde, and having Naruto's shoulder be his arm rest.

"Why did you call me here Kakashi-san?", asked our confused blonde.

"Well Prince Sasuke requested you to cook so here you are!", said the cheerful masked man.

Naruto vain popped after he said that.

"That stupid teme.", mumbled Naruto.

"What was that?", asked Kakashi.

"Nothing, anyway what is there to cook?"

"Lots of stuff."

"That's not what I'm asking. Oh well I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

"That's the spirit. Oh and by the way Prince Sasuke also said you're not aloud to have any help in the kitchen!", said Kakashi as he left the room with all the servants.

"What!!!??"

Naruto really hated the prince ten times more then he did before! Well there was no use for complaining. As they said in the Jinchuuriki 9 don't complain about complicated situations. So Naruto pulled up his sleeves got a cloth to hold his hair out of the way.

"Lets get cooking!", Naruto announced.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back In Naruto's World_

It had been one day since Gaara and his blonde friend were in that gang war and he hadn't heard from the blonde once. Usually after big fights or gang wars Naruto would call and text Gaara a million of times to brag about how great he was in battle.

Gaara said to himself, " Where are you Naruto?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back to the other world_

Naruto was cooking miso soup with Fried fish with a side of baked bread. Naruto did his best to make this meal. Luckily when he lived alone Iruka-sensei taught him how to cook. Just incase he ran out of ramen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost all the servants in the house were in the royal diner, ready to tease the blonde on his food that he prepared for the two Prince's.

"So Sasuke why did you request the blonde?", Itachi asked his little brother.

"Because nii-san, if he doesn't have what it takes to cook me a simple meal then I'll send him to the most mind torturing job there is in the Castle!", Sasuke explained to his brother.

"You truly are this angry about him messing up your bed….", A sweat drop appeared on the back of Itachi's head.

After the brothers conversation the Blonde came into the diner room with two covered plates. No one knew what the food looked or smelled like yet. So they were all nervous and exited. Naruto set both of the plates in front of the two Princes. He put his hands on both of the metal items that were covering their meal. Ever one gulp. Itachi just stared at the plate, waiting to eat. And Sasuke was smirking, thinking that he had already Won. Naruto then lifted the metal items covering the food.

Everyone's jaws dropped except for Itachi who was already eating the well prepared meal. The food looked delicious! Even Sasuke had to admit that the food looked and smelled pretty good. He picked up his fork to take a bite of the fish. It was so good that he rushed in for more. Naruto was happy that the two boys liked his food. Iruka's training came in handy after all. Naruto started to smirk at the prince and Sasuke looked back at the smirking blonde Naruto then stuck his tongue out and pulled the skin under his right eye making an insulting face. This meant that Naruto had won the Prince's challenge. Naruto then walked back into the kitchen with pride.

Sasuke was really pissed off now. Uchia's never looses their challenge! Especially to blonde dobes! He was going to win no matter what!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Naruto was in his room sleeping like a baby, snoring lightly. The prince then snuck in and slapped the blonde to wake him up. Naruto then rose up from his slumber and yelled at the teme that woke him up, "What the fuck is your problem you fucking teme!!!", Sasuke punched his head and yelled at the blonde, "How dare you curse at me you peasant!!"

Naruto just looked away ignoring him. Sasuke's vain popped and then he dragged the blond out of bed and ordered, "Today your going to clean every room in this hallway and if its not done by noon then you'll sleep outside in the royal garden!"

Naruto's Jaw dropped! How was he supposed clean all the rooms in this hallway! There we're like fifty rooms. Not to mention he was in the servant hallway where no one gives a rats ass how it looks so he was in some trouble.

"Good luck Dobe, your going to need it.", The prince said before he left the room.

"How the hell am I supposed to clean every room in this hallway? I'll have gray hairs by the time I'm done!". Naruto pouted while looking at the ground. But then he remember how he met Jinchuuriki 9 and what he had to do to join.

_**Flashback-**_

_Back then Naruto was thirteen in school and that was before he knew Gaara. It was Friday and Naruto took a short cut home. It was through an ally. Before he got out through the other side, three thugs popped out of no where._

"_Give us your money kid!", They ordered._

"_No!!", Naruto kicked the man in his groin. _

_Naruto try to get out an run the other way. But two other man appeared. Naruto was trapped._

"_Looks like this is your unlucky day kid!", The other men said._

"_Not so fast yo!!!", Yelled a voice from afar. When the men turned around to see who's voice that was. They turned pale. It was a man with dark skin and huge muscles. He had classes on and a bandana around his head._

"_What do you want Killer Bee!?", asked one of the men._

"_I want ya'll to step away from that boy and leave him be.", said this Killer Bee._

"_You and what army?", asked one of the other._

"_Ya'll must of forgotten who I am! I'm Killer Bee Number 8: The Hachibi Ox! And since Ya'll made me remind Ya'll Who I am, I'm gonna kick your pussy ass!"_

_All of the men then turned even paler. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After Killer Bee Beat up those guys that tried to steal from Naruto. He went up to Naruto who was a little scared. _

"_Yo Kid, you Okay?", asked Killer Bee_

"_H-Hai….",Naruto answered. Killer Bee ruffled his hair and smiled at him then said, "That's good.", After Killer Bee ruffled his hair He started to walk away. Naruto stood there for a minute watching the man walk away then Naruto ran after him and yelled, "WAIT!!!!"._

"_What is Kid?", Killer Bee asked._

"_I wanna be in your gang!", Naruto answered._

"_Why would you want that kid?"_

"_So no one can pick on me anymore. My whole life I've always been looked down on, I want to learn how to protect myself so no one will mess with me!"_

_Killer Bee looked at the Kid for a minute. Then he sighed._

"_Alright kid, Follow me.", Killer Bee said._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_They entered this house that was not too big and not so small. When they enter He saw everyone from the gang. They all looked at Killer Bee then look at Naruto._

"_Killer Bee what's up with the kid?", Asked one of them._

"_He wants to join our gang.", Killer bee answered._

"_Are you crazy? Look how young he is!"_

"_So? Gaaras the same age!"_

"_But Gaara's different."_

"_I think this ones different too!"_

_All of the members sighed then started to introduce themselves _

"_My Name is Gaara and I'm Number 1:The Ichibi Raccoon", Said the young boy who looked like Naruto's age. He had Red hair and a Tattoo on his forehead that meant love. He also had dark eye liner on._

"_I'm Nii Yugito, and I'm Number 2:The Nibi Cat.", She had dirty blond hair and wore purple lipstick._

"_My Names Yugusa and I'm Number 3:The Sanabi Turtle", "He had light brown hair, Purple eyes, and on the left side there we're stitches that went from the bottom of hi eye to his chin._

"_The names Roushi and I'm Number 4:The Yonbi Flaming Gorilla.", He had a ponytail high in the back of his head and Goatee. He had red-orange hair._

"_Han, I'm Number 5:The Gobi Dolphin", He was the tallest one in the group and he wore a mask over his mouth._

"_My names Utakata and I'm Number 6:The Rokubi Slug.", He had dark black hair and it covered his left eye. He also had this weird Kimoto Outfit that was the color sky blue._

"_Hi my name is Fuu and I'm Number 7:The Nanabi Beetle.", She had dark tan skin, red eyes and Green hair. Naruto thought it was kinda weird that was all put together but he liked it!_

"_And you already know who I am, Number 8:The Hachibi Ox!! And We're the Jinchuuriki 8!!",Killer Bee announced making a pose._

"_So what's your name little guy?", Fuu asked._

"_Uzumaki Naruto", He answered._

"_Well Naruto do you think you have what it takes to become apart of The Jinchuuriki?", asked Utakata ._

"_Ye-Yes..", Naruto answered now feeling a little nervous._

"_Then you have to go through the initiation.", Said Yugusa ._

"_What do I have to do?", Naruto asked._

"_You have to defeat Gaara.", Utakata answered._

"_If you defeat him then you'll be Number 9 in the Jinchuuriki.", Yugito finished._

"_But your not going fight him just yet you have to train first with me first", Killer Bee said._

_Naruto now had to prepare to face Gaara._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After three months with non-stop training with Killer Bee. Naruto learned his own style how to fight. Killer bee was very proud of the young Blonde. He knew in his heart that Naruto would be able to beat Gaara._

_They we're at the Jinchuuriki house and Killer Bee was talking to Yugito, telling her that Naruto was ready. She nodded and after that everyone was at the deserted park in Konoha getting ready to see Gaara and Naruto's big battle._

"_You two ready?" asked Sho. Naruto and Gaara both nodded. Sho then said, "Begin!". He quickly got out of the way._

_Naruto moved first running up to Gaara and went up to punch him. But Gaara caught his fist. Naruto then try to kick him but Gaara blocked that with his arm. Naruto then Jumped away from Gaara to think of another strategy. _

_Gaara then disappeared all of a sudden and appeared behind Naruto and Attempted to punch him, but Naruto dodged and elbowed Gaara in the stomach. Gaara kneeled down a little and dashed back. Naruto jumped in the air did a flip and then attempt to kick Gaara._

_But Gaara grabbed his foot and threw him across the park against a tree. Gaara smirked thinking it was over. But then the blonde disappeared. Gaara looked to his sides behind him to try to find the blonde. But when he looked up he found the blonde three inches from his face and he luckily dodged the punch. _

_Naruto's Punch was so strong that it made a little crater on the ground. Gaara looked at the blonde that was kneeled down his hand bleeding from the impact. But Naruto went strait for Gaara punching him repeatedly but not succeeding cause Gaara dodged every punched. _

_Gaara then jumped over the boy and kicked his back causing him o fall on the ground. Gaara walked over to the boy to see if he finally gave up. But Naruto got up and punched Gaara on his right cheek making the him stumble a little. _

_Gaara was starting to get annoyed. So he punched Naruto back but Naruto dodged and punched Gaara's face again. Gaara tried to punch Naruto into his stomach but the blonde caught the fist before he could do it. Gaara was getting irritated so he jumped back then dashed in the air and prepared to do his move._

"_Yo Yugito! Why's Gaara doing his secret move!?", Killer Bee asked._

"_I don't know!", Yugito replied._

_Naruto looked seeing Gaara doing his move._

_Gaara shouted, "__**Shukaku Kick!**__"_

_Naruto was about to dodge but it was too late so He went into defense._

_When Gaara kicked Naruto it was a huge blow! It was so Cloudy with dust that non of the other member could see Gaara and Naruto. After it cleared up for a bit they saw that Naruto was in a crater on the ground and Gaara was panting cause that move takes all of his energy. Killer Bee frowned cause he thought Naruto didn't make it. _

_But then all of a sudden Naruto's hand twitched. Everyone flinched. Naruto slowly started to stand up. Gaara was angry he yelled, "Why won't you just give up!!?"._

_Naruto came up to Gaara and punched him in his jaw. Gaara fell unconscious._

"_Cause if I give up I'll never achieve anything.", Naruto said. The blonde then fell down unconscious next to Gaara._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_When Naruto woke up he was in the infirmary. He saw the members of Jinchuuriki at the end of his bed. Except Gaara cause He was in the other hospital bed._

"_You did it Naruto!", Fuu yelled cheerfully_

"_Huh?", Naruto asked still a little dizzy from the fight._

"_Uzumaki Naruto your Now number 9 of Jinchuuriki 9.", Yugito explained._

"_Re-Really!?", Naruto asked tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah! Thank to my Training!", Killer Bee answered._

"_All you did was teach him some moves Killer Bee! If Naruto knew how to give up he would have never joined the Jinchuuriki 9.", Fuu pouted at Killer Bee._

"_So Naruto what's your favorite animal?", Yugito asked._

"_Well… I love Foxes cause of their Orange and sneaky.", Naruto answered._

"_It's decided then! You're the Kyuubi Fox!", Killer Bee announced making another pose._

_Every one had a sweat drop form on the back of their heads._

"_That's So Cute!! The Kyuubi Fox!", Fuu exclaimed._

"_And that stubbornness will come in handy too.", Roushi chucked._

_Everyone else laughed with him._

_After that Naruto was now the Kyuubi fox of Jinchuuriki 9! He was happy. After the first couple of weeks Gaara didn't like Naruto. But after awhile he grew to him like everyone else did._

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto rose up and put his hand on his skinny bicep and yelled, " Who cares if there's Fifty fucking rooms in this hall! I didn't get into the Jinchuuriki 9 for my looks or brains! I got in cause I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will never give up because giving up is for Pussies!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Five thirty in the morning and Naruto had the room so clean that it was sparkling. When the servants came back from their jobs all of their jaws dropped. Kiba came up to Naruto who was smiling proudly and asked, "Did you do this Blondie?!", Naruto nodded.

"Wow, I don't know if the prince will be pissed or pleased.", Shikamaru added.

"I don't care as long as I get to sleep in my warm bed.", Naruto replied. After Naruto's reply the prince enter the hallway. At first his jaw dropped when he saw the room. But he went back to normal cause he was an Uchiha. And Uchihas always look sharp. He walked up to Naruto and said, "O-Kay blonde one I guess your free to sleep in your bed tonight.", Sasuke eye was twitching cause he it felt like he was admitting defeat. And he hated losing.

So after he was about to leave the servant hallway he stopped and said, "Hope your prepared for tomorrow Dobe.".

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at the Raven haired Prince. He was prepared for anything.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Five o'clock in the morning. And Sasuke woke up Naruto once again.

"What do you want this time teme?", Naruto asked Sasuke still half asleep. Sasuke has gotten used to being called teme. So he just let it go.

"Your going to clean the ballroom.", Sasuke order the blonde.

"But when I saw it I, it was already clean."

"Oh yes I haven't told you.", Naruto's eyebrow raised. "All of the servants had a party yesterday night while you were asleep. And if you don't get it clean by the time it's the afternoon you'll have to sleep in the barn with all of the animals".

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"So enjoy yourself. I know I will", Sasuke said as he was leaving

Naruto was pissed! After he went through all of that trouble to clean up the servant hallway. Naruto thought it was unfair. But he stopped himself from losing and got up and ready to clean up after the servants party.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had the place cleaned up just in time. The prince came into the room when Naruto wiped the last spot. The blonde smirked at the young Prince that looked pissed more than ever.

"I swear Dobe! Your going to lose to me no matter what!!!", Sasuke yelled at The blonde.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four weeks have went by, and Naruto has beaten all of the princes challenges. The challenges have become more difficult then the previous and The threats have become more embarrassing.

Naruto got out of bed at for thirty ready for the Princes challenge. Naruto honestly has had enough of the prince challenging him. He just wants to be with all of the other servants and have so fun but the prince keeps getting more angry that Naruto keeps winning. So Naruto hopes that the Prince will just give up.

When the prince entered the room Naruto was hoping that the prince will just let him be a normal servant.

"Today I want you to clean my brothers room! And if its not spotless you'll have to wear this handmade maids outfit!", Sasuke ordered while holding out the frilly dress. Naruto looked disgusted with the dress.

"Oh did I also mention you'll have to wear it all day for the rest of the day? So you have five hours to get it done!", Sasuke yelled before he walked out of the room.

Naruto wondered if he should lose on purpose just so the prince will stop challenging him. But the blonde shook his head. There was no way that Uzumaki Naruto was going to where a maids outfit!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto entered the older Prince's room, and it was really messy. Naruto must saw this room after it was cleaned. But before Naruto could pick up anything the older Uchiha entered and said, "Hello Naruto-kun.".

"Oh Hi Prince Itachi, I'll have your room clean soon", Naruto replied

"Naruto can I ask you a favor"

"Hai?"

"Can you please lose so Sasuke can get back to his life."

"What?! But he-"

"I know but trust me Naruto Sasuke will suffer if you lose too."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Alright…"

Naruto then went back into his room and awaited the Teme to brag.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had no more pride. The maids had dress him up in the outfit that Sasuke had showed him. They even made him wear girls underwear! This was so humiliating. If anyone from Jinchuuriki 9 had ever saw him in this dress he would kill himself.

"Wow Naruto-kun you really look Kawaii!!!", One of the maids squealed. Naruto only grunted. He was wondering when Sasuke was going to suffer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was in the hallway walking into the prince's to let him know he was wearing the stupid dress. When he entered the room he saw Two of the Princes' arguing.

"Why do I have to do it!!!??", Sasuke screamed at Itachi.

"Cause I was the one that made him quit, and you remember our bet.", Itachi replied.

"Fine I'll fucking do it!"

"Oh hello Naruto-kun. You look pretty", Itachi said when he notice Naruto. Naruto just pouted. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and said, "You look……cute…". He was blushing. Naruto's face was red. Then all of a sudden Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek than ran off but be fore he walked out of the room he ordered, "Take off that stupid dress!!", The continue walking away. Naruto was in shock.

"Didn't I say that he would suffer too?", Itachi smiled.

"You mean that was the bet you two were talking about!!?", asked with an uneasily voice.

"Yep, He had to call you cute and kiss you on the cheek if I convinced you to not clean my room.

"But how does that help me!?"

"Well you can be a normal servant and you can get out of that maid outfit"

Naruto just blushed and walked to his room.

After he got back into his uniform he cupped his right cheek that the prince had kiss. Then shook his head and blush.

"What's stupid feeling in my stomach!!!", Naruto yelled

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took long to update but when I typed the flash back it took me forever to find out the animals and names of the Jinchuuriki peoples. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **

**p.s. Sorry about the fight scene. I sucked at that. **


End file.
